Fellowship of the Four
by crazycatluver
Summary: xover with LOTR, Amelia Peabody, Mediator and 4 Elementals Four girls named Katie, Mary, Amber and Mercedes find themselves in Middle Earth and pull numerous assorted book characters with them to save Middle Earth and destroy the One Ring! Ch. 11 up!
1. Middle Earth!

Chapter 1: 

"Katie! Marce! MARY!!! Lets get going, I don't want to be late for that new class, you know the one inspired by The Lord of the Rings!" said 14 year old Amber, at those word Mercedes nickname Marce came flying down the stairs wearing a green skirt and a long-sleeve top, almost triping over Amber's brand new quiver of arrows, daggers and sword. 

"Will Orlando Bloom be there!!!" asked 13 year old Marce who was very obsessed about the actor that played Legolas, Orlando Bloom. 14 year old Mary came calmly down the stairs wearing blue jeans, a purple t-shirt and a jean jacket, rolled her eyes at her. 

"Why are you so obsessed about an actor that you will never meet. Now where did you put my so called Elvish daggers Amber, it's your house." said Mary searching around the room while tieing her long blond hair up in a pony-tail. 15 year old Katie ran down the stairs wearing a long black skirt and a black sweat-shirt carring green cloak-things. 

"Look at what your mom gave us, and a good thing too seeing as though it is raining out, and is 'Legolas' going to be there? I mean it is the opening day there." said Katie straping on her sword and handing out the cloaks. 

"Oh pu-lease would a big time actor actually come to our little hick town? I mean a lot of people havn't even heard of it before." said Mary, refering to the Island named St. Joseph Island, which is where they live. 

"Come on, lets go saddle up the horses." said Amber to Mary who had just found her daggers and looked up at Amber, who looked as though she was going into battle with thousands of orcs, she had her quiver of arrows over her right sholder(Like how Legolas had it in the movie), her sword over her left sholder and her two daggers at each side of her belt. She was wearing a dark blue skirt but with pants underneath and a green sweat-shirt. 

"Let me guess, you want to surprize everyone that you are a master at all of the arts?" asked Mary straping her dagger sheths to the belt of her jeans and putting her daggers in them. 

"Yes, is there a problem with wanting to be the best at everything?" Amber replied walking out to her barn motioning the others to follow her. "Seriosly Amber, you're turning into a Mary-Sue." said Mary walking beside Amber. When they got to Amber's barn the four quickly ran around picking out their horses. 

"I get Moondancer!" said Mercedies running over to the pretty almost all white pony. 

"I get Anubis!" said Katie running to her brown horse. 

"Then I get Emerson, I mean Bastet!" said Mary running to the little black and white horse, which was almost considered a pony, whom she calls Emerson because she is obsessed over the character from the Amelia pebody series. 

"And I get Uruloki." said Amber walking over to her all black horse. 

"Why did you name her something so strange?" asked Katie saddling up Anubis. Amber started to do the same. 

"Because her name in Elvish means Dragon, so I named her that. And I have even trained her to come to a whistle now and don't ask me how I managed to do that." replied Amber finishing up and jumping on Uruloki. 

"Come on slow pokes, were goin to be late for our leasons." said Katie doing the same. Mary didn't want to be the last one so she just put the bridal on and went bare back. 

"Why did you guys wear skirts today?" asked Mary adjusting her cloak to go over the horses backside like the others. 

"Because -ow- I thought it would look pretty." said Marce giving a sad attempt to get onto Moondancer. Katie sighed and went over to help her. 

"And I am wearing pants underneath you know, and, so, ya." said Amber. 

"And... ummmm I don't know why I did, come on lets ride." said Katie after helping Marce onto Moondancer. 

"Giddy up!" yelled Mercedies, who was in one of her hyper moods. 

AT THE CAMP: 

"Well that was so much fun! Now all Marce and I have left is archery which I think I will beat the teacher in too." said Amber who had just finished sword fighting against Katie and the teacher, beating the teacher but not Katie, she was actually very good at it. 

"I swear if I didn't know any better that you are an elf." said Mary who had been beatin by Amber in the daggers too. Amber blushed. 

"Come on I must beet every teacher here today, lets ride." said Amber jumping onto Uruloki and galloping towards the archery station. the others follow prosuit. After about an hour Amber had beatin every single person in the arena, save for a few people who had beaten her. 

"Come on, lets get home." said Amber wiping her forhead with the back of her hand. 

"Wait! Would you and your friends like to come on a trail ride with me and a few of my students." said one of the teachers. 

Amber looked at the others who nodded their heads up and down so fast she thought tht their heads were going to fall off. "Ya, I guess so." she replied getting onto Uruloki after getting her arrows. 

"Great, come with me." he said getting onto his horse and troting towards some students. 

"This is going to be fun." said Mary as they walked their horses onto path. Amber and Katie had strange looks on their faces. 

"Whats wrong?" whispered Marce not wanting to disturbe the others. 

"There is something else in these woods, something not human, were going to be ambushed." replied Katie after about twenty minutes of thinking. Amber nodded her head. Then there was a horn and hundreds of orcs jumped them. 

"What are we in, Middle Earth?!" yelled Mercedes as she shot an arrow at a nearby orc. 

"Ambush!!! Run for your lives!!!" were the last words of the instruster before he was shot by an arrow. 

"This way!!! Nuro lim Uruloki, nuro lim!" yelled Amber leading the remaining students on ahead in the direction that they were going in the first place. Soon it was only Katie, Mercedies, Mary, Amber and some girl named Annabell. 

"Were're outrunning them! Can't we stop going so fast?" said Annabell. 

"No, they will catch up!" said Amber when orcs jumped onto the path in front of them. Amber thought fast, threw her bow onto her right sholder and unshethed her sword. "Man are you ever crazy!" said Katie doing the same both of them killing orcs left and right. 

"Hey look! renforcements!" yelled Mary pointing upahead to a group of people on horseback shooting arrows at the orc , frightning all of them off. 

"Are you alright?" asked a strangly familiar voice. 

"I think so, could you point us in the direction back to the camp please? Amber, Katie your ears!!!" said Mary. They quickly put their hands up to their ears and felt that they were pointed, like elfs. 

Thats when Mercedes finally realized who it was in the dim light. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! IT'S ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!!" she almost screamed. 

Legolas looked confused. "I am sorry my lady, you must have me mistaken. My name is Legolas, I am the prince of these lands." he said, the other elves nodded in responce. "Please come with us, I can offer you a home until you find your way back." 

"Yes, that would be very helpful thank you." said Mary in the calmest voice she could muster, realizing that they were in Middle Earth, a place that was supost to be fiction. "This way." said Legolas leading them back to the palace of Mirkwood. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Think its good??? Please review and tell me. HAHA!!! no more squished writing!!! i killed the computer!!! 


	2. Mercedes goes evil

Chapter 2: 

Mary was doing her best to stay calm, Amber and Katie were doing their best to stop Marce from hypervenailiating... though it was not working. 

"Deep calming breaths Marce. And stop stairing at Legolas, I think that you are scaring him and then they will kick us out of Mirkwood and then we'll be eaten by orcs... what a discusting vision I am having." said Amber still bafled by the fact that she was an elf. 

"Trying... not... working... so... hot..." said Marce almost drooling over Legolas. Mary had enough of Marce's 'Leggy' talk so she rode Bastet over and smacked Marce upside the head, who then fell off the horse 

"Okay... that hurt, someone help me back onto the horse." said Marce looking right at Legolas. But instead another elf went over and helped Marce up. 

"Thanks... not" she mumboled under her breath, although all of the elfs heard it. 

"Welcome to the kingdom of Mirkwood." said Legolas. Marce, Mary , Katie and Amber looked in awe at the beautiful elven city they saw before them. 

"Wow. Now there's an eye opener no mistake." said Amber quoting Sam from the movie. Mary rolled her eyes because everyone knew that Amber was the most obsessed persome in the world over the Lord of the Rings. 

"Please come this way, my servants will help you with everything." said the elven prince. As if on cue four elven madens came up to the four girls helping them down and leading them to their rooms. 

"This is going to be fun... hey... I've got an idea, why don't we join the Fellowship so that way we can see Leggy all the time!" said Marce as they were walking down the hall. 

"Not funny, I'm joining for the fun of battling." said Amber pointing to her weapons. 

"Same here." said Mary taking out her daggers and swinging them around. Katie nodded. 

"So are you all masters of the arts?" asked Legolas comming out of the weaponary room. 

"Yes... Amber more than all of us acually." said Marce taking her chance to talk to Legolas. 

"Really... could you show me?" asked Legolas. Marce looked at Amber with her jaw open. 

"You mean, that you want me to beat you in everyone of the arts? - Alright... you're on lets go." replied Amber. 

"Don't worry, you can all come once you have changed and everything." 

"Don't you go stealin' my man -er- elf on me." wispered Marce to Amber once Legolas was out of hearing range. At once Mary and Katie started laughing so hard they fell onto the floor. 

Amber tried to keep a stright face but had to smile. "Oh don't worry... I will." she said before running towards the archery field. Marce hot on her tail. Marce was catching up fast. Amber saw someone leading Uruloki towards the stables down below her. 

"You are dead Amber if you go and steal him on me!" yelled Marce used all of her speed and closing the gap on them faster than ever. 

"Didn't think that she would be that mad at me for saying that. I'm dead unless..." thought Amber as she used her new elvish grace to jump, do a summersault in the air and land perfectly on the ground. 

"You're not getting away from me that easily Amber!" said Marce jumping and landing not so gracfully on the ground. Elfs all around them were watching in confusion. 

"Uruloki!" called Amber. Her horse imedently came running to her and Amber used her elvih grace to do a Legolas movie move and jumped onto Uruloki, galloping away from Mirkwood cape flying in the wind. 

"What did you do that for and why are you taking aim?" asked Katie from the top ledge. Marce payed to heed to the babling above her. 

"No one will ever come between me elf and me again." she said shooting an arrow at Amber, which just so happened to hit Amber in the left arm. 

"Where is your friend Lady Amber?" asked Legolas walking up behind Marce. 

"We don't have to worry about her anymore... she was working for Sarumon." lied Marce. Legolas just looked at her in disbelife. Then walked away. 

"Marce is going to pay for that... now where do I go from here? Left or right... I know to Rivendell." said Amber leading Uruloki towards the other elven city. When night fell Amber relized that she still had Mercedes's arrow in her arm. As she reached to pull it out, the sound of a twig snapping was heard. 

"Who's there?" asked a voice comming closer, Amber could see that it had its sword drawn. Amber drew her sword and once The person's sword came into view, Amber knocked it out of his hand with her own. 

"Who are you?" asked Amber making sure that her hood was on. 

"My name is Aragorn, I travel with three hobbits on our way to Rivendell." replied Aragon. Amber smiled and withdrew her sword. 

"Aragorn! Aragorn where are you?" asked Sam comming through the bushes and drawing his sword. 

"My name is Amber." she said removing her hood and wincing because she had used her left arm to do so. 

"Are you hurt my lady?" asked Aragorn pointing to her arm. 

"Come with me.. I will take a look at your arm our camp." Amber nodded and took Uruloki's reings and handed them to Sam. 

"Could you lead her to the camp please Samwise Gamgee?" asked Amber pleadingly. Sam nodded but was wondering at how she knew his name. " 

Aragorn, you're finally back... who's the elf?" asked Pippin pointing to Amber. 

"I am Amber from the woodland relm." replied Amber smiling. 

"Come here Lady Amber." said Aragorn sitting down by the fire. Amber did so sitting on his right side as for him to look at her left arm, where the arrow was still. Aragorn reached to pull it out and Amber turned away trying not to think about it. 

"There done, now just let me bandage it up." said Aragorn switching back to English. 

"Alright." said Amber wiping the tears away, then looking over and seeing that the hobbits were watching in amazement. 

"What, you haven't seen someone with an arrow in them get it pulled out?" asked Amber. 

"There done. Now get some rest, we leave for Rivendell in the morning." said Aragorn putting a piece of cloth over the wound. Amber nodded and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the ground. 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- 

Not the most interesting chappie in the world but it gets better, I promiss!!! Please review!!! 


	3. One ungraceful elf

Chapter 3: "I think that Marce is being posessed by an evil demon again." said Mary after the little episode with Amber and Merdeces. "Oh ya, thats the most sense you've made in awhile Mary, good job." said Katie taking a few steps back in retreat. Mary rolled her eyes at her and punched her in the arm. "That hurt." said Katie rubbing her arm. "Hello, How are you guys doing today? Oh and by the way, just to let you now Amber is a spy for Saruman. Alright? So then that way Legolas is all mine." said Mercedes walking up behind them. "Okay then,,, lets go eat something." said Katie. "Great now you are starting to sound like Amber, do I have to kill you to in order to stay from my man - elf sorry." said Marce fingering her bow. "I told you... She's gone mad over Legolas." said Mary walking away. "Ya but when is she not?" asked Katie confused. Mary didn't answer. "You do know that you both are confuzling me right?" asked Marce walking with them to the kitchen. "You know what... we should go with Legolas to join the fellowship, he's leaving now..." said Mary. Katie quickly turned around. "Forget about food, we have a ring to save and an elf to bug... and no I do not mean me." said Katie running towards the stable. Mary and Marce shruged their sholders and followed prosuit. ON THE WAY TO RIVENDELL WITH ARAGORN, AMBER, SAM, MERRY AND PIPPIN: "Are we there yet?" asked Pippin. "For the hundrethed time, no... if we were there then we would see elfs. And I don't count." said Amber riding on Uruloki. "We will be there soon little hobbit." said Aragorn getting quite anoyed with everyone. "If Mercedes was here, she'd probably ask the same thing... except more often. So just be thankful that she is here." said Amber rubbing her left arm. "Watch out for the branch." said Sam. "What branch?" asked Amber lifting her head up... and smacking right into a large branch, causing her to fall off of Uruloki. "Okay ow, that hurt." said Amber getting up. The hobbits started to laugh so much they were rolling on the ground. Even Aragorn had to laugh. "And I though elfs were supost to be graceful." said Aragorn, only causing the hobbits to laugh harder. "Well I guess I proved who ever made that up wrong because this is one elf that is far from graceful." said Amber trying to get back onto Uruloki, but she wouldn't let her. "Not the time for this Uruloki." whispered Amber getting more embarassed by the second. Then suddenly started to laugh. "Alright, thats enough we have to get to Rivendell in time for the counsil meeting. Come hobbits, very ungraceful elf." said Aragorn trying not to laugh. Amber rolled her eyes at him. "Men..." muttered Amber getting onto Uruloki surprizing her and sending her galloping across the grassy knoll. Then stopping suddenly sending Amber flying into mud. Once again the hobbits started to laugh. "Great, now their going to know me as the biggest klutz in Middle Earth." said Amber getting up and trying to wipe the mud off of her. "Come Lady Amber, I will get Arwen to help you find some new, clean clothes to wear to the counsil." said Aragorn. Amber got onto Uruloki who seamed to be smiling at her work, and followed Aragorn muttering to herself all the way. -!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- I think that was a bit of a funny chappie don't you? sorry for the squished writing!!! LMAO MARCE!!! 


	4. Mary and library not a good mixture!

Chapter 4:

Mary and Katie had to tie a blindfold onto Mercedes in order for her to stop stairing at Legolas who was getting a bit freaked out by her.

"Can I take it off yet?" asked Mercedes for the umpteenth time. Mary looked as though she was going to kill Marce at that very second.

"Uh Marce... I'd keep quiet for awhile or else Mary might have to go and kill you." said Katie glancing at Mary who had a smug look on her face.

"My ladies, welcome to Rivendell." said Legolas, Mercedes quickly tore off the blindfold and stared at both Legolas and Rivendell.

"I wonder if they have a library in there..." said Mary exstaticly. Legolas turned around.

"Oh yes, Lord Elrond has all of the books ever made." he said. Mary's eyes got really big and an evil smile came over her face.

"This can't be good..." said Katie. Then without warning Mary kicked Bastet and galloped towards Rivendell with great speed.

"Told ya so... never talk about books around Mary." said Katie galloping after her.

"Follow her... and don't you dare let her anywhere near the library or else things could go wrong." said Mercedes galloping fter Katie who was going after Mary who was going after the books. Legolas shrugged and followed the procession. The rest of the elves found this rather odd, watching Legolas follow Mercedes, and Mercedes following Katie, and Katie following Mary on her quest for the books!

IN THE GREAT HALL:

Amber arrived in Rivendell the day before and was doing her best to try and get away from Arwen who was trying to get her to put a dress on.

"Lady Amber! Come back here this instant! You must look your best for the counsil that is within the next two hours." said Arwen running up behind Amber.

"No you will never get me into a dress! A skirt is bad enough!" said Amber picking up her skirt and running down the hall, until she came to the library. "Perfect place to hide... for a few years anyway." she said running in and hiding behind a book shelf. Arwen must not have heard her because she went on walking right past the room. "Interesting book... How to become a wizard..."

BACK AT THE CHASE SCENE:

"Book, books, where are the books?" asked Mary jumping off of the horse and running into the castle.

"Great... we've lost her... this is not going to be good if she finds that library." said Katie jumping off Anubis. Mercedes rode Moondancer up.

"Yeah, remember last time she was at our library, she actually maxed out her library card! I never even thought that that was possible!" said Marce.

"What do you mean 'maxed out'?" Legolas asked confused "I don't understand."

"Well, if you want to just stay out here with me I can explain everything to you!!" said Marce excitedly.

Katie grabbed her by the collar as she was about to jump at Legolas and said "Sorry to shatter your little illusion, but you're helping me find Mary. If she gets into that library we'll never be able to get her out of it!"

AT THE LIBRARY (DUN DUN DUNNNNN):

Mary could feel the tears coming into her eyes. "It's so beautiful!" she sniffed "and so many books! I think I'm going to swoon! I've never been so happy in all my life!!"

Meanwhile, Amber still hidden behind the book shelf tried to stiffle her laughter.

Katie came running down the hall almost tripping over her skirt (as usual). "Mary," she yelled "If you take so much as a STEP into that library you're a dead man!"

"Excuse me?!" Mary said indignantly "How dare you refer to ME as a man! The very audacity! And how dare you intrude upon my sanctuary?!" Mary gazed longingly at all the books so that she was unable to see Katie reach out to grab her.

Suddenly Amber came out of her hiding place and yelled "Mary, get inside!"

Mary turned to look at Amber. "Oh, Amber. What are you doing in here? I must say, it is a pleasant surprise to find you here and on my side, for I have found-"

"Oh, shut up and get in here!" Amber interupted.

"Well you needn't be so RUDE about it." said Mary haughtily, stepping into the library.

_" Helinh kijert kimde ojunb poftl, sertany dofgger lkinn wentik qitringgh_!" said Amber waving her arms in an odd, mystical gesture. All on their own the doors closed, locked and a bookshelf appeared in front of them.

"What did you do?!"

-----------------

Just a note, the crazy words Amber used aren't real (at least I hope they're not!) and were made up by Durga Maat 666 who was assisting with this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! (Next chapter has Emerson & Ramses!!!)


	5. Ramses and Emerson in Middle Earth We co

MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! im taking over!!!!!! from.......... THE PAST ASSASSIN!!!!!!!! 

Chapter 5: 

"What - How did you do that?!" Mary said incredulously. Amber grinned and held out a book. Mary grabbed it and read the title. "How to Become a Wizard!" she read out loud. "Wow this is sooooooooooo cool! Can I Be one? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease???!!!!" 

"Alright, alright." said Amber grinning "I'm not even a full wizard yet, I can only do little tricks so far. It's really easy. All you have to do is say this incantation." Amber opened the book and showed Mary the spell. 

"Cool! I'm going to do it right now! _Heperia lokadera sekeldisnk lofhgio monibuers_..." 

As soon as she said the spell, Mary felt a jolt, like an electric shock. "Wow," she said quietly "I can almost feel it in me. This is so weird! Do you feel it too?" 

Amber nodded, and there was nothing but eerie silence. Until Katie started banging on the door that is. 

"Mary and Amber, if you do not open this door right now you are going to be in soooooooo much trouble!!" Katie yelled through the door. 

"Yeah, you need to get out soon so that we can get on this quest thingie." Marce said "As soon as this is over Legolas won't have to worry about the battle and he can start thinking about me!" 

"Will you forget about your infatuation for ONE MOMENT PLEASE?!" Katie yelled. "We've got to get them out of there. Time for something drastic. Someone go get a screwdriver, if we can take off the hinges we can probably break down the door." 

Mary and Amber looked at each other and giggled. "I knew it was a bad idea to lend Katie my book on crime detection." Mary said "She's got way too many ideas as it is!" 

"Well, we can relax and try some spells while she tries to break down the door." said Amber 

"Oooh, yeah, this is so cool! What kind of spells are there?" Mary said excitedly, flipping through the book. "Love spell, forgetfulness spell, sickness spell, wow, you can even give someone the plague!" she said with an evil glint in her eyes. 

"I don't think that's the best spell for you." Amber said warily, but Mary seemed to have forgotten it already. 

Suddenly she stopped and looked in amazement at the page. "Oh my gosh, Amber!" she said excitedly. "There is a spell in here that can let you take people out of books and bring them to life!" 

"Really?!" said Amber, and looked over Mary's shoulder. 

"We HAVE to try this one!" said Mary. Then she grinned." And I know exactly who we should take out of his book." 

No words were needed for Amber to understand who Mary was talking about. They both grinned at each other and went in search of the Amelia Peabody books. 

The library was so huge that it took them almost half an hour to find them, but find them they did. 

"Aha! Here they are!" exclaimed Amber. Mary ran over to her. 

"Allright, now we need to use _He Shall Thunder In The Sky_..." said Mary. 

After a few more minutes they finally found it. "Found it! I found it! Just let me find the page and then you can recite the spell because you have been a wizard for longer... wait, that is the masculin form... Why is there not a feminine form!!!" said Mary finding the page and handing it over to Amber then storming around the room thinking of a feminin form for wizard.

Amber took a deep breath and started to chant the short but complicated spell...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Radcliffe Emerson, then 14 years old was restlessly pacing his room. He could not believe that his own mother had locked him in his room to stop him from going after those poor people in the snow! Expecially since it was her best friend and son!

He had no idea what to do now. The door was locked and no amount of shouting would make anyone open it for him. He would have tried the window, but he knew that it was two storeys up and there was nothing to break his fall should he jump.

Suddenly he stopped. He could hear someone chanting in a strange language. _'amena prestofkle moldeaslred kepetyo.'_ A white light appeared and he somehow found himself in an enormous library standing in front of two girls, one of which had strange pointed ears.

"Wow, it worked!" said the girl with regular ears. "This is so cool, I can't believe he's here!"

"What, where am I?" he asked dazedly.

"Welcome to Middle Earth, Radcliffe Emerson." said the girl with pointed ears.

"Middle Earth?!" he said "And how do you know my name?!"

"You're here because we summoned you!" said the other girl "And believe me," she said with an evil grin "we know way more about you than just your name."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I'm Mary and this is Amber (she's an elf) and we're both wizards!" said Mary excitedly. "And may I just say, that you are the coolest literary hero ever! Well, at least you will be, in a few years."

"I still don't understand." said Emerson.

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything!" said Mary.

"You can, but I'm not" said Amber "If you get Emerson then I get Ramses. Just give me a moment." said Amber trying to recite the spell once more while Mary started to tell Emerson about the one ring.

Then there was a flash of light and three female hobbits appeared.

"Uhhhhhhh, where are we? I was in the middle of reading a VERY good book... oh and you are?" asked one of Mary's friend named Jada looking at Emerson.

"Opps, wrong one... ah this is for non-fiction people I need fiction... Elsey! What are you doing here... and as a hobbit too. I mean I know you were short and everything but I mean come on, a hobbit!" exclaimed Amber staring at her friend Leigh-Ann a.k.a Elsey who was even shorter now.

Leigh-ann rolled her eyes. "Ugh... where am I, and why do I have to be a hobbit... it was the test you gave me wasn't it... the one that said the Middle Earth character I was most likely to be and I was a hobbit! Great! Wait a second... I call Merry... he is to be my hobbit." said Leigh-ann who had a bit of an obsession with Merry the hobbit in the movie.

"I call Pippin then! He is mine... no one else's." said Jada looking at awe at all of the books.

Victoria, who no one had noticed until that point spoke up. "I get the one who was played by Elija Wood! Frodo!" she said.

"Okay now everyone be quiet so I can try to get Ramses in here." said Amber trying the spell once more... and this time getting it right. With a flash of bright light Ramses Emerson appeared in the room from the book _Seeing a Large Cat_.

"Nice one Amber." said Mary who was still trying to explain to Emerson why he was there.He was looking rather dazed.

Ramses looked dazed too. "Wh- what happened?" he asked.

"Yes, and who is this?" said Emerson.

"Uh-oh, this could be complicated." said Mary. "Okay, Emerson, this is you future son Ramses."

Emerson groaned. "Oh God, I've gone insane! This can't be happening! I'm going to wake up in a moment to find that this was all a dream and I'm beck in that pestilential prep school. I don't have a half brother, and I don't meet my future son. I'm too young to go insane!!!!"

Mary laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but this isn't a dream and you're not insane. This really is your future son."

Ramses looked at Emerson oddly. "This is my father?" he said "It does look like him but, he can't be more than 15!"

"Nope, only 14." said Mary "Which is kinda weird, because your son is older than you. We could almost be on Jerry Springer."

The hobbits were all giving the four of them weird looks. "Could somebody PLEASE explain whats going on?!" said Victoria "I've got a math test to study for."

There was a scraping sound at the door. "Open up this door right now! I've got a screwdriver, or something that resembles one and I am not afraid to use it! And no more of that freaky stuff Amber!" said Katie outside of the room.

"So Katie is here too? Well this is going to be interesting. Where are we excactly and why does Amber have pointy ears?" asked Jada wondering around looking at all of the books and stealing glances at Emerson.

"Elf, ever heard of one? And we are somehow in Middle Earth, don't ask me how we got here but I am not going back thats for sure." replied Amber running around the room to try and find all of the spell books she could get her hands on before Katie got the door open, she had about five thin ones already.

Suddenly the door flew open and the bookshelf that Amber had made appear awhile ago fell over. "HAHAHA! I got it open! Uhhhh, weren't there only two people in here last time?" asked Katie getting a confused look on her face.

Mercedes stopped stairing at Legolas and started to stare at the extra two humans and three hobbits in the room.

"Guess what! We're wizards!" said Amber with a smug look on her face.

"Wizardress Amber! Wizardress... I finally figured out a feminine form for it!" said Mary.

"Interesting, who are the two other humans here?" asked Mercedes turning her attention back to the elf standing beside her.

"Yes miladies, and what pray tell do you mean that you are wizards?" asked Legolas wondering if he could trust Amber after what Mercedes told him about her.

"Well this is Emerson, Amber brought him here for me and this is Ramses, Amber brought him here for her. They're going to help us with our quest, right guys?" said Mary

Ramses and Emerson both spoke at the same time.

"We are?" said Ramses.

"What quest?" said Emerson.

Katie sighed. "I knew it was a bad idea to let Mary into this library! As if her reading wasn't bad enough, now she can take people out of books!"

"And she can do spells." said Mercedes and both of them shivered.

"Heaven help the world." whispered Katie.

"Well no time to waste, Mary and I are going to fins Gandalf so that way he can tell us what to do next cause we have no clue." said Amber grabing one more spell book making a pile of only six thin books about using magic.

"This is going to be fun... spells all around and Jada staop looking at Emerson or I will put a silencing spell on you forever... well Amber will at least!" said Mary steping in front of Emerson. Amber grabed Mary and pushed through the crowd of humans and elves and made their way to Gandalf.

---------------------------------------

So... what do ya think??? Please review & tell!!! And Durga maat 666 says to read MY story (that crazycatluver helped with) called Back to the Future the Emersons in 2002!


	6. The Finding of the Two Sticks

Chapter 6: The Finding of the Two Sticks

"Gandalf! Where are you?" yelled Amber as they walked down the endless hallways of the Rivendell palace.

"We'll never find him in here, see if there is a spell that will teleport us to him or something like that." said Mary grabing one of the books from Amber's pile that she carried under her arm. Amber did the same then sat down on the ground and started to look through the pages of the book. 

"No, no, no, definitivly not, mabey this one will work... how to get into other peoples minds. What do you think Mary?" asked Amber giving Mary the book. 

"Hey... I could use this against someone evil that I know..." said Mary getting the evil glint in her eyes once more, Amber shot her a dirty look. 

"Fine, go and spoil all of my fun... let me try this one this time." Mary closed her one eyes and with her other open eye she stared to chant a spell... nothing happened. 

"Let me try." said Amber taking the book out of Mary's hands then doing as Mary had just a few seconds ago... but had the same result as before. 

"Lets see, maybe we just aren't powerful enough to work this spell on are own... lets go find Gandalf and see if he can help us with it." said Amber getting up and starting down the hall. 

"Amber is your short term memory loss kicking in at the moment? Because we need that spell in order to find Gandalf you supercillious mendacious moron!" said Mary, Amber turned around and blushed. 

"Fine then, its not as if we can just put ur blood together and then our magic will be stronger..." said Amber jokingly, Mary looked up at her eyes shining, 

"Yes we should do that!" exclamed Mary. 

"Oh no you don't, I'm not spilling my blood anywhere." said Amber. 

"I was being serious!" said Mary standing up. 

"So was I!" said Amber. 

"Why don't we just try to hold hands and recite it or something like that." 

"You take the fun out of everything... fine give me your hand and say the magic words." said Mary, 

Amber did as she was told and they both said the incantation, this time though succeeding only for a few seconds but still managing to see that Gandalf was in the garden. 

"Okay... that was a bit scarry but oh well, lets go." said Amber picking up her three books and Mary did the same picking up her three books and running after Amber. 

IN THE GARDEN: 

Gandalf quickly picked up his staff when he had felt a strong magic suround him, only for a second yes, but it was still enough to freak him out. 

The conjurer drew closer... he could sence the magic growing stronger every second. Then a twig snapped and Amber and Mary both fell out of a tree. 

"Why a tree Amber? Why a tree for goodness sakes!" exclamed Mary getting up and noticing a large rip in her pants. Mary looked as though she wanted to kill Amber at that second. 

"Acually it was your fault for not consontrating hard enough on the spell then... it said that only grays could do it remember??? And two blacks aught to make a gray... oh hi Gandalf we need your help. You see Mary and I, we became wizardresses and we need to know what to do next... Help us please." said Amber getting up and practally on the ground begging. 

"I am sorry but I do not know who you are." said Gandalf wondering if it was the she-elf or the human who posessed a greater power than he. 

"I am Mary the black... I think that is what you would call me and the elf there is Amber the black. We just became wizardresses a few hours ago and we need your help to do what ever it is that you do next." replied Mary just as Katie burst through the brush followed by Mercedes who somehow managed to force Legolas into giving her a piggy-back ride (she looked quite happy about it too). 

Then second last came about four elves who looked VERY confused and last but CERTAINLY not least... were two VERY VERY confused fictional characters named Emerson and Ramses. 

"We have been searching for you forever! Legolas managed to track you until you just dissapeared, oh and thanks for making us be the ones who had to explain to Ramses and Emerson what is going on!" said Katie gasping for breath, hair very much messed up at the moment. 

Mercedes finally got off of Legolas reluctantly and walked over to them too. "What she said!" she yelled. 

"Well we dissapeared because Mary and I tried a teleporting spell and it went a bit out of wack..." said Amber. 

"Try a lot out of wack." inturupted Mary. 

"Enough of this... so you are saying that you two little ones put your magic together and performed a spell that only the most powerful wizards can preform?" asked Gandalf not believing what he was hearing. 

"Yes... and while Mary may be little I most certainly am not! I'm taller then elf-boy over there... well almost anyway." said Amber. 

Legolas looked anoyed, but it was true... Amber was just a few inches shorter than he making her the tallest fourteen year old elf that he had ever encountered. 

"May I ask what is going on here?" asked Ramses looking more confused by the minute, Emerson nodded though still stairing at the short human Mary who had sort of brought him there... she was kinda cute. Ramses was too a bit interested in the she-elf whom had brought him there.

"That is not important now, what is important is that you two do as you are told by me from now on... first you must find each a staff to hold some magic in." said Gandalf.

"Great, now lets go find us some staffs, staves, what is the plural form for staff?" asked Mary, Amber looked just as confused then Mary's eyes started to glitter. "I know, I'll get a dictionary from the library." she said starting to walk towards the library.

Legolas and Katie then grabed both of her arms holding her up from touching the ground.

"There is no way we are letting you in that place again Mary... you are to dangerous in there." said Katie holding her up higher.

"Don't worry Mary I'll get it!" said Amber running towards the entrance, but her path was inturupted by Emerson and Ramses who threw themselves at her knocking her down, then holding her down on the ground.

"I am terribly sorry miss Amber but we can not allow you to bring anyone else back from the past." said Ramses.

"Mercedes... go get a dictionary for Mary." said Katie, Mercedes looked at her in amazement.

"You're kidding me right? I don't like books, I mean look at what Mary and Amber did while in there... and it's all from reading too!" said Mercedes slowly walking towards the exit to the garden.

"No , there is no time for that, Mary and I must get our... our... our two sticks. So, Good bye and get off!" yelled Amber strugling to get out of Emerson and Ramses' strong hold on her.

Mary finally managed to get out of the hands of Legolas and Katie and ran over to Amber then stopped and picked up a spell book, quickly flipping through it to try and find a spell that might work to get Emerson and Ramses to let go of Amber who was failing miserably at trying to get out.

"Aha, here we go... _hyujiity polikuool rgthy wefrdeet maat!_" said Mary and with a flash of light Amber dissapeared then reappeared in front of Mary.

"Okay then, Gandalf where do we have to go, and how do we get there?" aked Amber recovering from the little incident awhile ago.

Gandalf nodded. "Come with me younge wizardresses as you say and I will show you the forest you must gointo to get your two sticks as you also say it." he said walking towards a near by forest.

"This is it? This is where we each get a stick? A little itty bitty forest!" said Mary trowing her hands up in the air for dramatization and dropping the books in the process, she let out a little sqeak and scrembled around picking them up. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yes this is, now you must go in there, into the center of the forest is a small clearing where you will each find your staff... now get going before it gets dark." replied Gandalf walking away. Mary finally finished having another one of her book spazzez and got up

"You ready to get our sticks?" asked Mary brushing off another speck of dirt off of a weapon spell book. Amber nodded and started to walk in.

"Fine go ahead and start without me... don't you think we really should have gotten a bag or something like that to put the books in?" asked Mary running in after Amber.

'Yes acually you are right, we should have bugged elf-boy bout that." replied Amber almost tripping over the hem of her skirt. "Oh and next time remind me not to wear a skirt... wait a second, I am wearing jeans underneath." said Amber taking off her dark blue skirt revealing a very dirty pair of blue jeans.

"Good now lets get going before it gets to dark for us to see and we end up walking into a tree." said Mary almost doing so.

After walking for an hour they finally came to a small clearing where they found a rock in the middle of it. And in the rock there were a staff for each of them.

"Finally! I never thought we would find em', I want the one on the right." said Amber running over to the stone and tried to pull it out of the stone.

"Great, its the sword in the stone all over again! I guess I get the one on the left." said Amber walking over to the other staff, the black one with little silver designs on it, Mary went over and pulled out the other staff, a black one with gold designs on it.

"This is good, now we can get out of here and on to find the one ring!" she said.

Both girls started waving their "sticks" around, trying to get the feel of them. Suddenly Mary stopped and froze. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, Amber stopped and listened.

"I think so..." she replied straining to hear what Mary had just heard.

"What, you're an elf and you're STILL half deaf?!" Mary said incredulously. "There's someone coming towards us."

They were both silent, and Amber could hear someone or something moving through the trees. Mary pulled out her daggers and Amber knotted her bow as the thing burst into the clearing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!! TBC


	7. Orc Battles and Pony Rides

Chapter 7: 

Amber and Mary had their weapons at the ready as the thing came quickly towards them through the forest. The two figures burst out of the trees and Amber let loose an arrow, Hitting a tree just centimeters above the head of the one figure, who just so happened to be Emerson. 

"Stop! Don't shoot!" yelled Ramses who was the other figure. Emerson looked up in surprise at the arrow that had almost killed him and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well it's a good thing I'm not that good a shot eh' Mary." said Amber nervously. 

"What did you just do?!" yelled Mary, "I can't believe you! You almost killed Emerson! How could you do that to me?!" 

"Hehe, oops." said Amber dashing for cover behind Ramses. 

"Don't go behind me! She's got daggers!" said Ramses. 

Amber then tried to go hide behind Emerson as she knew Mary would rather kill herself than kill him. 

"What are you two doing here anyways?" asked Mary putting her daggers away... for now."Did she hurt you at all Emerson? Cause she's going to die one way or another!" 

"Now now Mary, don't be so hasty!" said Amber as Mary approached her, daggers out once again. 

"No no I'm alright, there's no need to get mad at her. We caught you by surprise, it's our own fault." said Emerson. 

Mary turned on him now. "So you're going to defend her now are you?" she asked. 

Emerson tried to assure Mary that he was acctually on her side. 

'Why is it that everyone thinks that I am trying to steal their guy?' thought Amber. 

Mary forgave Emerson then asked once again why they were there. 

"Well we were kind of worried about you two so we followed you both, then we were chased by a large group of these strange creatures. They were extremely large and extremely dirty and seemed to be bent on violence." said Ramses. 

"Wow, you were worried about me Emerson!?" asked Mary excitedly. 

Emerson kinda blushed and started stuttering with no idea of what to say. 

Amber rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear what they said? They were chased by what is called here... orcs you idiot!" she said. 

"Orcs... what are those?" asked Emerson trying to change the subject.

"Well, orcs are a very primitive race here in Middle Earth." said Mary. "Most of them work for Saruman, you know, the one who wants the one ring, the one we're trying to kill." Mary paused for a second, then said. "Anyways, back to the subject of you being worried about me..."

Ramses was looking particularly sour at this exchange. Amber wondered what was wrong with him.He didn't seem too fond of the idea of Emerson liking Mary.

Emerson looked entreatingly at Ramses and Amber trying to get them to change the subject. Neither of them said anything so he begain "Well........... I .......... um..........."

For once Amber's hearing was working and she could hear the group of orcs heading their way.

"Sorry to change the subject Emerson, but the orcs are heading this way!" said Amber, Emerson sighed in relief.

"Great, just what I need... a battle to kill my pants even more!" said Mary pointing to her jeans which looked a little worse for wear, then rushing over to Amber.

"I think I can find a spell in this book here that will help us, Ramses take my sword and Emerson take the daggers and kill the orcs got it?!" said Amber grabing a spell book and sitting down on the rock after giving Ramses her sword and Emerson her daggers.

Emerson and Ramses looked at each other in confusion.

"What are we supost to do with these?" asked Ramses looking at Amber's sword.

Amber rolled her eyes at them both then went back to reading.

"You kill the ugly things if they come near you... unless of course you are scared to do so." said Mary eyes glittering.

"Oh crums..." said Amber looking up from the book and seeing at least a hundred orcs comming out of the forest.

"Die you ugly thing-a-mabobbs!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" yelled Mary rushing at them cutting off heads and stabbing here and there.

Emerson and Ramses shrugged and went on killing every orc that crossed their path.

Amber frantically searched through the book for a spell that would help them that wouldn't leave her weak. When finally she came to one.

"I found one! _Metayla shaperia ikulhy memphic_!" she yelled standing up and holding her staff high in the air. She, Mary, Emerson and Ramses all turned invisible, but not before two orc archers managed to shoot both Mary and Amber... who then fell off the stone with a loud thud.

Luckily though, they could see each other and Emerson ran over to help Mary and Ramses to help Amber.

"Elf attack!!!!!" was all they could hear through out the clearing as Mercedes, Katie and Legolas and his band of elves began shooting orcs left and right. Amber managed to say the undoing to the invisibility spell and the four appeared once more.

"Okay... never EVER doing that again." said Amber wincing in pain when she saw the arrow in her right arm. Ramses held out his hand to help her up which she graciously took. Mary on the other hand... was much worse off, the arrow had almost penetrating her heart.

"MARY!!!" she yelled running over to her fallen friend, shoving Emerson out of the way.

"I hate you..." said Mary opening her eyes.

"Oh very funny. Elf-boy... I mean Legolas pass me over that book there." said Amber pointing to a mudstained book on the ground. Legolas looked confused but did as Amber asked.

"Oh look, invinceable armor... now I find it!!! Here it is. _Merdoc heperika_." said Amber.

While she was saying the incantation her left hand started to glow bright blue.

Mary's eyes widened. "Stay away from her! She's radioactive!"

Amber ignored her and placed her left hand on Mary's wound. the blood turned an odd blue colour and then disapeared. Mary sat up.

"Happy now? Okay someone is carrying me back to Rivendell." said Amber. She ripped her skirt before putting it back on, then pulled out the orc arrow and put the piece of cloth on it to make a makeshift bandage, cursing under her breath because she couldn't tie a knot in it.

Ramses walked over and tied it for her. "Thank you..."

Ramses handed Amber back her sword which she put back in its sheth, Emerson handed her back the daggers which she did the same to.

"If Amber gets a piggy-back ride from someone, then I get one from someone too, cosidering the fact that I almost DIED." said Mary. She sniffed, pretending to cry. "Doesn't anyone care that I have gone through so much?! It is SUCH a mental strain to heve almost died, will no one take pity on poor wounded little me?"

Emerson didn't realize she was just acting however. "Well, of course we care, you and Amber just saved us." he said. "Without you Ramses and I would both be dead. I would be honoured to have the privelage of escorting such a heroic personage to the castle."

Mary blinked, surprised that he had actually believed her. Then she grinned. "I'll take you up on that!"

Emerson turned red and said "Oh, er.... um... yes, thats settled then!" and went to help with the other wounded elves.

Mary walked over to Amber. "Wow, I didn't know my acting skills were THAT good. I was just joking around."

Amber grinned. "Don't be stupid Mary, you couldn't act if your life depended on it!" Mary frowned and started to protest. Amber silenced her and said, "He volunteered because he likes you, not because of your acting skills."

Mary looked over at Emerson "You think so? It's hard to tell whether he does like me or he's just being chivalrous." Amber shrugged and Mary continued, "Anyways, at least I'm getting a piggyback ride! And I know Ramses will give you one. It's so obvious that he likes you!"

"Ha!" said Amber derisively. "How could you tell, with his 'stone pharaoh face'."

Mary shrugged negligently. "I dunno. He just does."

Katie walked over to them. "Everyone's ready to go now." she said. "And congrats Mary, on getting Emerson to give you a ride. I wish somebody would like ME that much." Then she walked away.

Emerson and Ramses then came over. "Are you two ready to go?" he asked.

Mary smiled and nodded, then went over and jumped on his back, which was hard seeing as Emerson was like almost a foot taller than her.

Mercedes quickly pretended to be hurt so Legolas would give her a piggy-back ride too, but she didn't need to, Legolas offered to give her one.

"Yeh' think I would say no?" she asked running over to him, Legolas gave his quiver of arrows and his bow to another elf them letting Mercedes jump on.

"Legolas must like her now eh'? asked Mary before Emerson started to walk away.

"Can I have a ride Ramses?" asked Amber trying to look sad... but as usual she couldn't keep a stright face.

Ramses smiled. "But of course Amber." he replied, Amber quickly jumped on his back, staff in one hand and bow in the other... which she quickly gave to Katie who was walking all by herself.

"Ramses go up beside Mary and Emerson." said Amber, Ramses looked confused but did as she asked.

"What do you want?" asked Mary in an annoyed voice.

"Look at Katie all alone back there. She needs someone from a book... and I know just who to get for her." said Amber smiling.

"But she won't be able to see him, he's kinda dead just to let ya know." said Mary.

Emerson grimaced. "I thought you said you wouldn't bring anyone else here!" he said. "And what do you mean that he's DEAD?"

"It's a long story." said Mary, patting his shoulder. "I'll explain in a minute. How DO you expect to fix that little problem?" she asked Amber.

"Let me worry about that." said Amber looking smug.

"Surprise though, right?" asked Mary who was still very VERY happy that she acually got a piggy-back ride from the greatest literary hero of all time.

Amber nodded. "She must never know... well until we show her him anyway." 

They were all silent for a moment as Ramses and Emerson walked slowly on. 

Suddenly Mary grinned and came out of the trance she had been in for the last little while. "Hey, you know what? You'd look really cute as horses. Don't you think so Amber?" asked Mary. Amber nodded. 

"Yes I do believe so Mary... and they would be a lot faster too." said Amber, Ramses and Emerson exchanged worried glances. Mercedes pulled up beside them. 

"Lets have a race! Giddy up Legolas!" said Mercedes grabing a branch an threatning to hit him with it. "Faster or I will hit you! Faster horsy FASTER!" Legolas went faster with that notion. 

"Go Emerson or I will turn you into a horse!" said Mary. 

"I am going as fast as I can!" he exclaimed, then winced as he saw her raise her staff.", but with your persuasiveness I will do your bidding." said Emerson hastily. Mary grinned and put it down. 

Ramses took one look at Amber and knew what she was going to say and quicky picked up the pace. 

"Too slow..._ Toklia_!" said Amber pointing Ramses, then Emerson, then Legolas and then an elf beside Katie into horses. 

"Great going Amber, Giddy up Emerson!" said Mary kicking Emerson and trying to pull into the lead. 

Mercedes ended up winning, but only because she kept hitting Legolas with a stick. "HAHA! I win! My horse is better than all of yours!" said Mercedes. 

Mary pulled up with Emerson and jumped off. "Well my horse is hotter than yours." said Mary, her and Mercedes got into a huge fight about who's horse is hotter. 

Amber then rode up and did a front flip off of Ramses... landing on her butt. "Watch out, one very ungraceful elf comming through! And on a mission at that too. Come on Mary... to the library, and run before Ramses and the others capture us again!" said Amber grabing her staff from Katie and running inside after Mary, after saying the undo spell. 

Ramses, Emerson and Legolas quickly ran in after them. "Don't let them into the library!" called Ramses running down the hallway. 

Emerson, Legolas, Mercedes and Katie running to try to catch Amber and Mary before they got into the library... again.


	8. Brown dresses, Huge Paniers and Gollum I

  
  
Chapter 8: Brown Dresses, Huge Paniers and Gollum Impressions. 

Amber and Mary ran down the hall with Ramses and Emerson only a few feet behind. Katie was around the corner, but they could hear her yelling "Get back here Mary! You too Amber! I swear if you bring anyone else here you shall be put to death by stoning!!"

Amber and Mary exchanged amused glances and ran faster.

They reached the door to the library and Amber opened it. Just as soon as Mary tried to jump in Ramses lunged forward and grabbed her ankle. They both fell with a loud thump and Emerson, unable to stop, tripped over Ramses legs and fell on top of Mary.

Amber sighed and said, "What do you think this is, human dominoes?! We have work to do!"

Amber pulled Ramses and Emerson up and pushed them into the library. Mary followed glowering.

As Amber closed the door Mary said grumpily, "What did you grab me for Ramses? We were going to let you in too, you didn't have to be so damned violent! AND you didn't appologise. AND nobody helped me up! I can't-"

"Will you shut up Mary!" Amber interrupted. "Just because Emerson is here doesn't mean you need to be such a drama queen!"

"Yes it does!" Mary said haughtily. Katie finally got to the door and started to bang on it... well she triped on the hem of her skirt and fell into the door first.

"Um, never mind that." said Emerson, extremely embarrased. "I hope you aren't going to be doing any more spells. The last ones were rather..... erm...." He trailed off watching Mary and Amber advancing slowly with their 'sticks' raised. "They were... um.... rather distracting... um..."

"Oh, you think those were distracting do you?" Mary asked with an evil grin. "I could always put a love spell on you, now that would be distracting!" 

"Hey, hold on, you can't do that!" said Ramses. "He's married you know!" 

Mary and Emerson spoke at the same time. 

"NO HE'S NOT!! Well, not YET anyways." 

"WHAT?! MARRIED?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" 

Ramses rolled his eyes and said tiredly "Well how do you think you have a son then?" 

"Um I don't know about you four, but some of us are trying to read!" said Jada popping her head above a chair, Pippin's head comming up beside her's. The four of them looked at the two hobbits funny. "Keep it down or I'll... do something terrible to you both." 

"Oh, and you're sure that the two of you are just reading?" asked Amber innocently. 

Jada just rolled her eyes and turned around. 

"Anyways, lets get off that subject." said Mary, trying to stop Emerson from asking who he was married to. "We need to bring back Jesse." 

"What?" said Ramses. "I thought you said you wouldn't bring back anyone else!" 

"Yeah, well we lied." said Amber, pulling out her spellbooks. "Go and find the Mediator books Mary." 

After a short search Mary found the fifth Mediator book and handed it to Amber. Amber prepared to do the spell, but Mary stopped her. 

"Hold on," she said. "Are you sure there's a spell to make him visible once we bring him here?" 

"Of cource," said Amber. "I checked up on that before we got here. _Amerna prestofkle moldeaslred kepetyo_." 

While she was saying it, Emerson said, "But, why can't we see this person?" 

Mary shrugged and said "Cuz he's dead." 

Emerson and Ramses gaped at Mary astonished as there was a bright light in the room. Emerson looked around wildly, but he couldn't see anyone there. 

Jada's head popped over the chair again. "What was that?!" she yelled. 

"Nothing, nothing, go back to your Pippin- er I mean book." said Amber. She then opened the spell book to a different page and said a new spell. "_Jukkilop berrtyujgh ollikasterwod._" 

There was a faint glow in the middle of the room, and it formed into a human shape. It grew more clear until the four of them could see Jesse de Silva standing in the middle of the room, looking dazed. 

"Wh-what happened?" he asked "Where am I?" 

"Typical response." Mary said. "You are in Middle Earth Jesse." 

Jesse looked around at Ramses then Emerson then Mary then Amber... then at her ears. They were pointed.

"Yes, yes I know... it's the pointed ears isn't it?" asked Amber pointing to her elf ears. Jesse looked stuned. "Thought so... elf, probably never heard of one before though. Mary you tell Jesse everything, Ramses and I are going for a walk."

Ramses looked puzzled as Amber pulled him out the door. "We are?" he asked as Amber opened up the door revealing Katie trying to get the elves to ram an enormous battering ram into the doors.

"There you are!" Katie yelled angrily. "You locked me out again! And you had better not have brought anyone else back!"

Mary grinned and said, "Oh, I doubt you mean that."

Katie was about to say something when she looked into the room at Jesse. "Oohh, he's kinda hot..."

"That there be Jesse De Silva, you aught to know him Katie." said Amber pulling Ramses a long almost running into Mercedes and Legolas. Katies eyes popped out of her head and she ran into the library and tackled Jesse.

"I think he finally likes me!" Mercedes whispered to Amber, who then rolled her eyes and continued to drag Ramses down the long hall way.

"This will take forever. MARY! I need your help!" yelled Amber. Mary came running down the hallway with Emerson in tow.

"What do you want?" asked Mary. "I wanted to watch Katie and Jesse, they are so funny!"

"Yeah, we need to get to the garden... oh no. It's Arwen." said Amber looking at the she-elf in horror.

"Lady Amber and Lady Mary, you two must come with me right now... the counsel starts in one hour, and you two boys must go with Legolas, he will show you where everything you need is. Your friends are comming too. Come." said Arwen taking Amber and Mary's arms then walking down the hall.

"Are they allright?" Emerson asked Katie as he watched Arwen dragging the two screaming girls down the hall.

"Oh yeah, they'll be fine." said Mercedes. "An experience in a real dress will do them some good."

"Please! NO DRESSES!" said Amber nearly falling over her skirt and up the stairs. Arwen didn't say anything just lead them to a most beautiful room.

"Oh... is this my room?" asked Mary walking over to the closet and looking at all of the dresses. "The dress thing is a bit of a let down, but still! Look at this room Amber! The amazing architecture..."

"Whatever." said Amber disinterestedly. Mary's eccentricities were huge. "Where's my room?"

"How about we make a deal." said Arwen. "If you wear a dress to the counsel you can have the room and I will place Emerson in the next room over."

"You got it!" Mary yelled and started looking through the dresses.

"You can't bribe ME that easily." said Amber warily.

"Oh I think I can." said Arwen. "If you wear a dress I will place you beside Mary and then Ramses on your other side." she paused a moment then said, "I also have quite a few pushpins here that might persuade you..."

Amber gasped then said "Allright, allright. But... only since you asked so nicely. It had NOTHING to do with pushpins!"

Mary put on a pale blue dress and Amber put on a royal purple dress and they headed downstairs.

IN THE LIBRARY:

Arwen came down to meet the rest of them who were sitting with the hobbits trying to explain to Jesse what he was doing there. Katie looked permanently attached to his arm.

"I shall show you all to your rooms now." said Arwen.

"What did you do with Mary?" asked Emerson. He paused then added, "And Amber as well."

"They have been shown to their rooms and persuaded to wear dresses to the ceremony." Arwen replied.

Mercedes looked at her in awe." How did you do that?!" she said incredulously. Arwen just smiled and led the way upstairs.

Everyone dressed for the counsel, though the dresses were too big for the hobbits. Victoria was very put out by this.

"Can't you just shorten it a bit?" she asked about a brown dress with huge paniers that had taken her fancy.

One of her assistants said to her, "A little bit! We would have to take off about four feet!"

She wore the dress anyway, much to the others amusement.

They met in the great hall of the castle.They were all looking extremely impressive (except for the hobbits; Jada and Leigh-Ann were in regular clothes and Victoria looked like a parchute). Mary and Amber were missing however.

"Maybe they're too scared to come out in dresses." Katie said.

Emerson gave her a dirty look. "Mary isn't scared of anything, much less a dress. Besides, they couldn't be more scared than YOU were!"

"Yes but that was the OTHER dress." said Katie.

Mercedes was helping Katie pick a dress. Marce forced Katie to wear a bubble gum pink dress. Needless to say, Katie wasn't appeased. She put up such a fuss that Marce let her put on a different one that was dark green. Mercedes wore the bubble gum pink one.

"So where are they then?!" asked Emerson. Everyone shrugged.

He got up to leave, but Arwen stopped him. "You can't leave now." she said. "We must start without them. They will show up eventually."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary and Amber were scrambling around the library looking for more spell books. They were fairly slow, since their dresses kept tripping them up.

"Hurry up Amber, We're going to be late!" said Mary.

Amber glanced up at the clock. "Oh no, we are late!" she said.

"Why don't we use a teleporting spell?!" asked Mary.

"Good idea!" said Amber. They clasped hands and said the spell....

.... and appeared in the air above the counsel!

They began to plummet down, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs. Everyone looked up and scattered, except for Emerson. He ran underneath, presumably to cath them, but it didn't work out as he had planned.

Amber knocked him onto his back and fell heavily on top of him. Mary fell separately and laned on the one ring.

"Sorry about that." said Amber as she got off of Emerson. He had the wind knocked out of him, but managed to sit up.

"Are..... you..... allright.... Mary....?" he wheezed, trying to get his breath back.

"Yeah, I'm fine, though Amber did the stupid spell wrong!" she said. "You couldn't have gotten us just a BIT closer to the ground?!"

The rest of the counsel appeared. They were taking their seats when Legolas exclaimed, "The one ring! It's gone!"

"Oh, don't worry! It's right here!" said Mary holding it up.

Legolas sighed in relief and said, "Good. Just put it back on the pedestal now please."

Mary looked at the ring then said in a hoarse voice, "But its my preccciousssssss. You cannot take the precccciousssssssss. You wants to STEAL the precccciousssss!"

Everyone was silent as they stood in sheer disbelief. Mary rolled her eyes and said "Oh come on, I was just kidding!" and she placed the ring on the pedestal.

Mary grabbed Emerson's arm and went to sit down for the counsel.

Gandalf was shocked at the magical ability of these two girls. Their spells did go somewhat haywire, but they had only had their powers for a day and they were doing spells that only grays could perform!

At the end of the counsel everyone went back inside except Mary. Emerson wanted to ask her why, but Amber persuaded him to leave her alone. She sometimes needed to be by herself in order to arrange her thoughts.

She began to walk around the garden when she saw in her mind the vision of a burning eye, calling to her from the forest. She felt compelled to follow and she walked slowly into the trees...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she going?" asked Katie who was watching Mary from the window.

"I don't know.... You might want to follow her Katie." said Amber

"I'll come with you." said Jesse, who had gotten over his shock and was becoming entranced with this strange world.

"So will I." said Emerson, but Amber stopped him.

"You two go." she told Katie and Jesse who then followed Mary. "Let them go by themselves." she said to Emerson. "They'll be fine I'm sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary could sense nothing but an overwhelming need to find the source of the eye. She moved quickly through the trees and couldn't hear Katie and Jesse following and calling her name.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Katie, still holding onto Jesse's arm.

"I don't know. Maybe she-" Here he was interrupted as an army of orcs burst out of the trees!

Mary gasped and stopped as one of them grabbed her arm. The trance was broken, but she was still somewhat slow. As she fumbled for her dagger, the orc hit her in the stomach and she collapsed, hitting her head on the ground and becoming unconcious.

The orc picked her up and spoke to his companions in his strange language. They all shouted something and ran, carrying Mary in front of them.

Katie and Jesse chased after, but they weren't as fast as the orcs.

Jesse stopped Katie and said. "I shall follow them, you must go back and tell the others!"

"Oh, but-" Katie started, but Jesse dematerialized. "Oh, damn!" she said and ran back to the castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the library of the castle, Emerson stood pacing in the middle of the room.

"Where the devil are they?!" he yelled. "I can't imagine what is taking them so long, I think-"

He stopped as Katie rushed breathlessly into the room. "We have to go!" she yelled. "Mary's been kidnapped! Jesse followed her-"

"Oh no!" Amber yelled. Emerson turned and turned his glare to her.

"Oh yes, and they are perfectly safe, eh?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHA!! TBC....

HAHA VIC! HUGE PANIERS!! BROWN DRESS! hehehe. it was all Katie's idea, I swear!


	9. Charles Dickens and G&S Used For Evil Pu

Chapter 9:Charles Dickens and G&S used for evil purposes! 

"Well, how was I supposed to know that Mary was going to get captured by orcs?" asked Amber. 

"Well you're the one who's the wizardress here... aren't you supposed to be the one who can see the future?" countered Emerson. 

"I've only been a wizardress for a day!" Amber wailed, and turned to see Mercedes come running in. 

"Amber I need a love potion for Legolas... .NOW!" she said. 

Amber rolled her eyes at her. "Oh so you're finally admitting that you are not good enough for him?" asked Amber. Mercedes glared at her and started to speak, but Amber silenced her. "How can you think of love potions at a time like this?" 

"Why what happened-" she started to say when Emerson interupted her. 

"Don't you remember? You were right there, Mary got kidnapped by orcs!" he yelled. 

Mercedes looked blank. "Oh......... I didn't notice, I was to busy paying attention to Legolas." she replied. 

Amber rolled her eyes again. Emerson turned around to see Katie running all over the library, looking at books. 

"Has NO ONE noticed that she got kidnapped by orcs?!" he yelled, exasperated. 

Amber then noticed Katie as well. "What are you doing Katie?" she asked. 

"I'm looking for a nice thick book to whack Jesse over the head with when we find him." she replied. 

Mercedes looked at her in confusion. "WHY?" she asked. 

"HE LEFT ME!" Katie exclaimed. "I wanted to go with him and Mary, but NO, he just had to dematerialize on me! He WILL pay!!" 

"Oookay then." said Mercedes, looking back to Amber "Now about that love potion-" 

She was cut off by Emerson crying out in exasperation. He walked towards the door and said, "Well, I'll just go by myself then, if no one cares!" 

"Oh, you can't do that, you'll get lost!" said Amber. Emerson looked like he was about to burst. "Don't worry, we'll go in a few minutes. Legolas is just getting provisions and we can go!" 

Within a few minutes Legolas and his elves appeared and everyone set off into the woods in the direction the orcs had left in. 

On their way Mercedes had remarked to everyone, "You know, I can't help but wonder why they would want to kidnapp her anyways. She'll probably annoy them to death before they go a mile!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Are we there yet?" Mary sighed, intolerably bored. 

"No." The one orc who appeared to be the leader was the only one who had bothered to answer her. 

They rode for another minute, then Mary said again, "Are we there YET?" 

"No." 

Another pause. "Are we THERE YET?" 

"No!" 

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" 

"NO!!" 

The leader turned angrily to her and Mary grinned evilly at the fact that she had been able to get under his skin.

"If you do not stop asking that question we will FORCE you to be permanently silent!" the leader yelled.

"Oh, FINE." Mary sighed and was quiet. For a moment at least. She started singing silently,

"_Oh, my name is John Wellington Wells,_

_I'm a dealer in magic and spells,_

_In blessings and curses and ever-filled purses,_

_In prophesies, witches and knells._

_If you want a proud foe to "make tracks"-_

_If you'd melt a rich uncle in wax-_

_You've but to look in on the resident djinn,_

_Number seventy, Simmery Axe!_

_We've a first-class assortment of magic;_

_And for raising a posthumous shade_

_With effects that are comic or tragic,_

_There's no cheaper house in the trade._

_Love-philtre - we've quantities of it;_

_And for knowledge if anyone burns,_

_We keep an extremely small prophet, a prophet_

_Who brings us unbounded returns:_

_For he can prophesy_

_With a wink of his eye,_

_Peep with security_

_Into futurity,_

_Sum up your history,_

_Clear up a mystery,_

_Humour proclivity_

_For a nativity - for a nativity;_

_With mirrors so magical,_

_Tetrapods tragical,_

_Bogies spectacular,_

_Answers oracular,_

_Facts astronomical,_

_Solemn or comical,_

_And, if you want it, he_

_Makes a reduction on taking a quantity!_

_Oh! If anyone-_" (whew! long song! and its only the first verse!!)

One of the orcs yelled in exasperation and grabbed her shoulder.

Mary stopped abruptly and said, "Excuse me! I was serenading you! You needen't have been so rash! Violence is NOT the answer!"

The orc let go and said to the leader, "Can we PLEASE put a gag over her mouth?!"

The leader sighed and said, "We cannot go against Sarumans orders. Though... if he didn't know..."

Mary backed away and put her arms out protectively. "Oh no you don't!" she said. "He is all seeing, remember? And besides, even if he didn't know, I would tell him. I now have a personal grudge against you, after interrupting my song. I still had another verse to go! Ah, well, no matter. I shall merely start over again!"

All the orcs yelled out in protest, and before Mary could resume singing, Jesse materialised right in front of her!

"Ah, Jesse!" she said excitedly. "I'm glad you're here. They're taking me to Mordor so Saruman can either kill me or take my powers. Tell the others, would you?" Jesse nodded and the orcs just looked at Mary like she was crazy, which in some cases she was. 

"The wizardress is talking to herself!" said one of the orcs, slowly backing away. 

"No, she is speaking with her familiars!" exclaimed another, and they all gasped. 

Mary grinned at this newfound power, and said, "Yes, my familiars are angry with you!" she saised her arms. "I command them to retrieve my staff!" she exclaimed, winking at Jesse. 

Jesse ran over and grabbed the staff from the lead orc, who was holding it protectively. He gasped and fell to the ground as Jesse whacked him over the head with it. 

The orcs looked at the seemingly floating staff in awe, then ran towards it. Jesse ran out of the way as Mary tried to distract them (by annoying them, naturally). 

"Hey, but do you know what is the coolest word that ever has been said on the face of this planet?! CORROBORATIVE!!" started Mary when someone inturupted her.

"STOP! Do not say those words." said none other than Saruman himself who rode up on something that resembeled a horse. "And you," he said pointing to Jesse, "Put down the staff now!"

Jesse gave her an appologetic look and said, "Sorry. I'll get the others." and then quickly dematerialized, leaving the staff behind him.

"Hey! It's you!" said Mary pointing at him. Saruman looked confused. "Never mind, so what do you want me here for?"

"I want you to join me and Saron. Your gift of magic is quite extraordinary." said Saruman.

Mary shook her head no. "Nope sorry, only a black with out of wack powers. You see you need both me and the elf Amber to get a powerful magical thingy... didn't you know that?" asked Mary.

Saruman looked at her with fierce eyes. "No elf can posses a power of magic like I. Especially a she-elf." said Saruman imperiously.

Mary looked insulted. "Well, who's the sexist wizard here? And for your information Amber is a very powerful black for only having her powers for a day... and, so, yeah." said Mary.

Saruman ignored her. "We shall wait here for now. Until the young wizard tells me everything that I need to here." said Saruman to the group of orcs.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to start singing again..." started Mary taking a deep breath.

The closest orc quickly put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from singing. The others cheered loudly.

MEANWHILE...

"ARE WE THERE YET!?!?!" asked Mercedes who was once again getting a piggy-back ride from the blond elf whom she was obsessed about.

Amber turned around and glared at her. "NO! And if you ask again I will turn elf-boy here into a frog!" yelled Amber holding her staff out threateningly.

Legolas' eyes got very big at those words. Mercedes let out a little scream and put her arms around him even more so, almost strangling Legolas.

Amber rolled her eyes and started to run ahead.

"Where are you going?" asked Ramses as Amber ran by him.

"Scouting ahead since elf-boy is a bit tied up with (nic 4 marce goes here) at the moment, want to come?" repiled Amber, Ramses nodded. "Can I turn you into a horse so we can go farther ahead?"

"No, don't you come near me with that stick!" said Ramses backing away. But as usual Amber turned him into one anyways.

'And I like this girl why...?' thought Ramses as Amber got into his back.

"Go or next time I will turn you into a frog!" said Amber holding up her staff up.

Ramses took one look at it and quickly started to gallop ahead.

Amber made him stop when they passed Katie... who was carrying the large print edition of all Charles Dicken's works and that was very thick and big.

"Uh.... why did you bring that with you Katie?" asked Amber pulling up beside her.

Katie looked up. "Jesse is going to have one big head ache after I hit him with this thing... it was the thickest thing I could find." replied Katie trying to hold it up but almost falling over.

"Okay then... Byebye." said Amber holding up her staff for Ramses to see... who then went as fast as he could through the forest who was then stopped by Emerson causing Ramses to stop suddenly and Amber to fly over his head, narrowly missing a tree.

"Okay... ow.. Thats the second time in less than a week that I have done that. What do you want?" asked Amber getting up and turning Ramses back into himself.

"I was just wondering if you could maybe turn everyone here into something faster so we can go save Mary." said Emerson.

Amber looked at him. "Ah... so then you are admitting that you like her... a lot." said Amber smiling.  
  
Emerson flushed and started stuttering. Amber cut him off saying, "Nevermind. we can't turn them into anything yet, we need to wait for Jesse to find us first. But for now Ramses and I are scouting ahead." Ramses started to walk away but not before Amber turned him into a horse once more. 

"I guess I shall accompany you as I have nothing to do here." replied Emerson walking over to Amber who had just gotten onto Ramses' back. 

"Uh... sure..." said Amber slowly, actually she didn't want him to come with her and Ramses as Amber wanted to talk to him... alone. Emerson didn't pay any attention to Amber's hesitance and also got onto Ramses. 

They were about to start off, when Jesse appeared beside them. "I found Mary!" he exclaimed. 

Emerson jumped off. "Where is she?!" he asked. 

Jesse was about to answer when Katie came running through the trees. 

"I thought I heard Jesse." she said, then caught sight of him. "There you are!" she exclaimed and whacked him over the head as hard as she could with the book she was carrying. 

"What did you do that for?!" Jesse exclaimed indignantly. 

"YOU LEFT ME!!" Katie exclaimed, moving to hit him once more. 

Amber stopped her and asked, "Where are they?" 

Jesse pointed through the woods, and Amber and Jesse rode off. 

"Hey, wait for me!" Emerson exclaimed and tried to run after them, somewhat hearing Katie shouting, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME YOU EVIL GHOSTY PERSON!!!" and the sound of the thud of book on skull as Jesse tried to defend himself. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I swear I won't do it again- aahh! NOT THE BOOK!!" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

TBC......... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 

The song Mary was singing is an actual song by Gilbert and Sullivan. It's called my name is John Wellington Wells from the Sorcerer.


	10. Pink hair, Frogs and more G&S!

Chapter 10: Pink Hair, Frogs and More G&S! 

"I swear if you guys would just listen to the song you will love it and sing-a-long with me... Hey, lets have a sing-a-long!" said Mary who was very bord thanks to Saruman and his thick head. The orcs groned in protest. 

"How about you entertain us with your magic?" asked one of the orcs trying to get off the subject of Mary and her Gilbert and Sullivan songs. 

"I guess I could if you really want me to. Alright, here's the first trick but I need a volunteer. Oh well you are going to be a horse! _Toklia!"_ said Mary turning the closest orc into a very ugly horse. Saruman came walking over and tried to undo the spell but for some reason he couldn't undo Mary's spell, it was only Mary or Amber who could undo the spell. 

"You are not telling me the truth young wizard, tell me everything or I shall kill you and your elven friend if I ever come across her."said Saruman grabing Mary by the arm. 

"Excuse me but I am no wizard, I am a wizardress! Use the feminine form if you want me to answer you!... or you can just threaten me with your staff, that will work too." said Mary as Saruman dragged her away from the orcs. 

MEANWHILE... 

Emerson ran as fast as he could over to Legolas and Mercedes who were having a conversation about something or other. 

"Jesse has returned with the whereabouts of Mary. We must be quick or we will lose both of your wizardresses." he said. Mercedes looked annoyed at him for making Legolas put her down. 

"Lead the way Emerson." said Legolas, then yelling something else to his elven companions in elvish then running following Emerson as he lead the way. 

"Must you be so mean and make me run like a normal person, I'm not even an elf you know." said Mercedes running along side Legolas which was hard to do seeing as Legolas was a natural runner him being an elf and everything. 

"I am very sorry Mercedes but we must be quick if we want to catch up with your friend Mary before the orcs kill her." replied Legolas, Mercedes pouted but understood that they had to be quick before Mary gets herself killed. 

UP A FEW MILES AHEAD... 

"Sorry if I am hurting you Ramses, I'll turn you back into a human for awhile I guess." said Amber getting off of Ramses and turning him back into a human... for a while anyways. 

"I'll go check up ahead and make sure the road is safe to pass... and also to get away from Katie and that very large book." said Jesse looking around to see if Katie had caught up to them yet before dematerializing and scouting ahead. 

"Ramses, why do you not like Mary that much?" asked Amber after Jesse had left. Ramses remained silent. 

"Now I know what Nefret means by your 'stone pharoah face'." said Amber walking faster getting a bit annoyed with Ramses and his will not to talk... at all. Ramses looked surprised, but not for long as he had realized a while ago that a lot of people here were strange. 

"I just think that it is quite odd that my father likes someone other than my mother. It is not that I do not like Mary." said Ramses. Amber took that as a reasonable answer then as if the words that Ramses had said hours eariler had finally reached her ears. 

"Remember back in the clearing where Mary almost died?" asked Amber, Ramses nodded wondering what this conversation was going to be about. "Were you actually worried about me, or was that just Emerson worried about Mary?" 

Ramses looked at her and started to turn red. "Well it was a bit of both I woud say..." replied Ramses, Amber's eyes lit up. 

"Awww, thats so cute!" said Amber, grinning evily. Ramses blushed furiously and Amber said, "So, you still want to go back into your book?" 

Ramses was about to answer when Jesse came running up quickly towards them. 

"The passage up head is safe to go on. Oh no... it's Katie." said Jesse looking at Katie who was walking over to them with the book in her hands. 

"Katie drop the book or I will turn Jesse into a frog." said Amber who was getng very VERY annoyed with the two of them. 

"Just so long as Jesse stops dematerializing on me." replied Katie. 

Jesse nodded his head up and down several times when Amber hit him upside the head. When Katie saw this she started screaming and jumped on top of Amber and started strangling her, until Ramses pulled her off. 

"What was that for?" Amber asked rubbing her throat. 

"Nobody hurts my man...I mean ghost but me!" said Katie. 

"But you could have killed Amber!" screamed Ramses. 

"So what's your point?" asked Katie, then turning to Jesse. "Did she hurt you? Because if she did I will kill her!" 

Amber started to back away slowly, knowing how insane Katie could get over the man, I mean ghost she had a crush on. 

"Uh... no she didn't hurt me. Although it wouldn't matter seeing as I am dead already." replied Jesse. 

"Well then how come it hurt when I hit you with the book?" asked Katie getting confused, as usual. 

"Well... it didn't actually hurt me, it just made me feel bad seeing as......" started Jesse when he trailed off. 

"Seeing as what? SEEING AS WHAT!!!" yelled Katie. But when Jesse didn't answer, Katie went over and grabbed Amber's staff, then held it up like a base ball bat. 

"Tell me or I will hurt you again." Katie got VERY anoyed when he didn't answer again. So she threw down the staff and walked away. When Amber was sure that Katie couldn't hear with her new elven ears she asked Jesse a question. "Do you like Katie?" she asked bending down and picking up her staff from the ground. Jesse thought for a moment. 

"Yes I do, but I sort of miss Suze..." started Jesse when Ramses inturupted. 

"Oh look, here comes everyone else." said Ramses pointing at Legolas who was leading everyone else. Jesse looked in horror at Katie, who had picked up the book again and was comming towards him with it raised over her head, Amber quickly ran over to her and whispered something into her pointed ear. 

"Do you remember me?" asked Katie walking over to Jesse with the book set on the ground. 

"Uh... yes." replied Jesse. Emerson ran over to them. 

"You people are wasting time, Mary could be out there suffering!" yelled Emerson. 

"I think it would be the orcs that would be suffering..." said Mercedes coming up beside Legolas. Amber laughed, followed by Katie who was holding onto Jesse's arm... again. 

"Fine if you people won't help me find Mary, I shall go by myself." said Emerson starting to walk away when he suddenly stopped and looked at Amber strangly. 

"What now?" asked Amber, wondering what Emerson was staring at. 

"Was your hair always black?" he asked pointing to Amber's hair. Amber stared at him for a few seconds before taking her normally light brown hair out of a pony tail and looking in horror at her hair, which had changed to black. 

"I have black hair? I HAVE BLACK HAIR!!!" screamed Amber. Everyone turned around and stared at Amber. Then Katie started to laugh, as usual. 

"Oh shut up or I will turn your hair pink!" said Amber. 

But Katie just kept on laughing. "Its just so funny, Amber I never thought I would ever see you with black hair!" exclamed Katie. Amber was really getting ticked off with her so she grabbed her staff and a spell book and started to flip through the pages until she got to the page of what she wanted. 

"You are going to be sorry Katie... _Carnim loske_!" yelled Amber pointing her staff at Katie... whose hair then started to turn pink. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll kill you Amber! Undo the spell right now! Or I will strangle you again!" yelled Katie looking at her hair. 

"NO!" Amber yelled back. 

"Amber if you don't undo this spell right now I'll... I'll... I'll kill Ramses!" countered Katie. 

"You wouldn't dare...." said Amber looking from Katie to Ramses. 

"Oh yes I would." said Katie lunging at Amber knocking her to the ground as she started to strangling her. And this time Ramses wasn't near enough to pull her off. 

"Alright, just get off of me... and stop laughing." said Amber. 

"Fine. Just turn my hair back." said Katie getting off of Amber. 

"Will you two hurry up! We have to find Mary!" yelled Emerson. 

"Fine... _uu-ista_." said Amber pointing her staff once more at Katie, turning her hair back into auburn. 

"Lets go!" yelled Emerson starting to run in the direction of Mary's whereabouts. 

BACK TO MARY: 

"For the last time... I WILL NOT JOIN YOU IN YOUR QUEST TO RULE MIDDLE EARTH!" yelled Mary. 

"Will you just shut up already!" Saruman asked her again, but Mary said triumphantly. 

"You can't make me!! 

_Sing hey to you, _

_Good day to you, _

_Sing bah to you, _

_Haha to you, _

_Sing boo to you, _

_Pooh pooh to you _

_And that's what I shall say!"_

All the orcs groaned. 

"Not AGAIN!" one exclaimed. 

"Yes AGAIN!" shouted Mary. 

"NO!" 

"YES!" 

"NO!" 

"YES!" 

"Will you cut that out!" shouted Saruman. 

"Well, maybe if you sang along a little more you might not hate it as much, I mean how can you live without Gilbert and Sullivan?!" said Mary. 

"We leave for Isengard in the morning." said Saruman, trying to ignore Mary. "Your friends have drawn too close to us." he muttered as he walked away from them. 

MEANWHILE... 

"Are we there yet?" asked Mercedes who was once again getting a piggy-back ride from Legolas. 

"NO!!!!! And if you say that one more time I will turn elf-boy into a fish, no a frog!" yelled Amber who was walking, like a normal person. Katie was to happy to say anything as she was getting a piggy-back ride from Jesse at the moment. 

"You do and I will kill you..." started Mercedes. Amber smiled and pointed her staff at Legolas. 

"_Meclolin_." she said, turning Legolas into a frog. Mercedes fell onto the ground, almost squishing Legolas. 

"What did you do to him?!" cried Mercedes. 

"Are you blind? I turned him into a frog of course." replied Amber. Mercedes ran over to her and, like Katie, started to strangle Amber. 

"Change him back or you are dead!" Mercedes yelled while holding her hands at Amber's throat. Jesse dropped Katie and walked over to try and get Mercedes off of Amber. But as Jesse was lifting Mercedes off of Amber, Katie came up behind him with her book held up over her head. 

"Jesse it's alright for you to want to help them, but it's not alright for you to drop me!" she said as she hit him over the head with the book as hard as she could. 

" I thought we agreed on the book thing?" asked Jesse, dropping Mercedes. But while Katie was beating Jesse with her book Mercedes lunged back at Amber. 

"YOU WILL TURN HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!" screamed Mercedes. 

"I can't if your trying to strangle me!" shouted Amber, but Mercedes couldn't hear her over her own screaming. Just then Ramses turned around and saw what Mercedes was doing to Amber. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"screamed Ramses. "You are hurting Amber!" 

Emerson was quickly turning very red throughout this exchange and everyone was making him lose his temper. Finally he yelled "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THIS?!" and pulled everyone off each other. 

"You people disgust me." he said. "Mary has been KIDNAPPED and all you can do is hang around here fighting about absolutely nothing!" 

"But it is some thing!" Mercedes interrupted, and was interrupted in turn by Emerson. 

"No it is not something!!" he yelled. "I cannot stand your constant fighting! I shall find her myself!" After he said this he hopped onto Bastet and rode off into the woods. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Think it was funnee??? please review & tell!!! more of Amber turning people into things in next chappie!!!


	11. Male Mermaids and Magical Mishaps

Chapter 11:

As soon as Emerson left Mercedes went back to strangling Amber.

"TURN HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"All right, all right! Calm down already!" Amber said and turned Legolas back into an elf. He looked rather scarred.

"Ugh!" he said, "I NEVER want to be an amphibien again!"

"Well, we've got to catch up, or the orcs will sure be in a lot of trouble!" said Amber and they all started forward again.

BACK TO THE ORCS:

"SHUT... UP...NOW!" Saruman glared at Mary, but she just grinned and started singing again.

"I will not stand for this any longer!" Saruman shouted. "Tie her up to a tree. We have no further use of her."

All the orcs advanced and Mary said, "You all sound rather grumpy. Maybe a little sing-along would help!"

At this thought all the orcs jumped on her and tied up her legs and arms, leaving her staff leaning against a tree.

"Excuse me, but this is inhumane treatment that is unjustified by any-" Mary was cut off as she saw something shiny attached to the belt of one of the orcs. Naturally attracted to anything shiny she grabbed it and put it in her pocket.

The orcs started to tie her to a branch upside down when she exclaimed, "Excuse me, but I am wearing a dress in case you hadn't noticed!"

"All the better then." one said and put her up anyway.

"Lets go get some bologna and ketchup sandwitches." Saruman said and they started to walk away.

"You shall not be let off so easily!" Mary yelled. "I shall have my revenge! MWAHAHAHAHA!" and she began to sing again making all the orcs run for their lives.

'Luckily these ropes aren't too tight.' Mary thought. 'Now if I could just reach my staff...' She started swinging back and forth and cursing both the orcs and the tree.

BACK TO AMBER ET AL.:

As the elves came bursting loudly through the forest Jesse asked, "Shouldn't we keep it down a bit? They can probably hear us coming. They might have even left traps or something."

"No way!" Amber exclaimed. "Orcs are naturally stupid creatures. There is no way that they could outsmart ME!"

BACK TO THE ORCS:

After a large meal of bologna and ketchup sandwitches the orcs stopped to rest, finally without any singing at all.

Saruman went up to the lead orc. "Where is the ring you were carrying? I need it now."

The orc searched his belt, but was unable to find it. He looked up at Saruman to see that he was in definate trouble.

"DAMN IT! THAT CURSED WIZARDRESS HAS THE RING! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AS TO LET HER GET IT!"

Saruman had the unfortunate orc pinned against a tree. The others watched in fascinated horror as Saruman grabbed a spear and with one thrust severed his head from his body.

"Now," He said in affected calmness, "the rest of you will find her and get back that ring."

The orcs jumped up and ran off as fast as they were able.

BACK TO EMERSON:

Emerson was just coming up to the clearing when he thought he could hear Mary's voice.

"You stupid tree! Give me back my staff, you cursed thing! Stupid, evil, goddamn orcs! I swear if I find you..."

Emerson walked into the clearing to see Mary hangingupside down from a tree, with her skirt hanging over her head.

'Mary!" he exclaimed incredulously.

She pushed the skirt out of her face and caught sight of him. "Emerson! Am I ever glad to see-" She was cut off as her head banged into the tree trunk. "CRAP! STUPID TREE!"

"Mary are you alright?" Emerson asked.

"Of course I'm alright, I've only been kidnapped by orcs, hung upside down from a tree, and been dying from embarassment because my skirt is hanging over my head!"

"Oh, er, sorry." He said and went to cut her down.

" Wait, do you hear that?" asked Mary.

"What is that?" asked Emerson.

" The orcs! They must have realized! Quick start singing!" screamed Mary.

"What, start singing, what good is that going to do?" Emerson asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Saruman said coming into the clearing. "We are determined to make you pay."

BACK TO AMBER ET AL.:

"Are we there YET!" Mercedes asked. "I wish something would happen already!"

No one bothered to answer her and they all walked in silence.

Katie started humming in boredom and Amber recognized it as some G&S.

"Oh, come on Katie!" Amber exclaimed.

"What, I miss Mary!" Katie exclaimed. "I miss being yelled at and all these weird big words!"

"Aargh, will you all just please shut-" Mercedes started, but was interrupted by a huge net that was hidden by leaves and they all flew up into the air.

"CRAP!" Amber exclaimed.

"YOU SAID A BAAAAD WORD!" Mercedes exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Oh yeah, the orcs are REALLY stupid!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess orcs aren't the only naturally stupid creatures around here." Mercedes said as she tried to reach Legolas. She missed and grabbed his dagger instead, which fell on Amber's head.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! YOU STUPID ELF!" Amber exclaimed and tried to grab Legolas, sitting on Katie's head in the process. Jesse tried to grab onto her, but he made everyone else topple over onto her.

"Okay, this is REALLY pathetic." said Ramses who was in the middle of the pile up. "What are we going to do now?"

Amber thought for a moment. "Oh I know! Jesse can dematerialize and cut us down-"

"OH NO HE WON'T!" Katie managed to get out before she was again smothered by everyone. "You try it Jesse and I'll whack you so hard you'll wish you were dead!"

"Hello everyone are you having a nice day?"

Everyone turned around to see a guy with a tail looking up at them from the river.

"OH MY GAWD, HE'S GOT A TAIL!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Victoria asked interestedly.

"My name is Andrew, how pleasant to meet you."

"HELLO, I SAID HE'S GOT A TAIL!"

"Yeah, we heard you." Amber said. Then to Andrew, "Now, could you help-"

"Are you a mermaid!" Mercedes interrupted.

"Come on Mercedes," Katie said rolling her eyes "He's obviously not a merMAID."

"Well, actually I am."

Katie's eyes popped. "Oh. Okay then." Then she turned to Jesse and whispered, "He scares me."

"Anyways, could you get us down from here NOW?" Amber asked.

"Oh, certainly! Just give me a moment and I'll be back, don't you fret!" Andrew said and swam off.

"I don't get it, how can he be a mermaid if he's a guy?" Jesse asked.

Ramses shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Trust me, you really don't want to know." Amber said.

"OH, OH, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Mercedes said and Amber covered her mouth.

Meanwhile Victoria and Jada were talking.

"I think he's so hot, don't you?"

Jada gave her an odd look. "He said he's a mermaid."

"So!" Victoria said defensively. Jada just shrugged and took her book out of her satchel.

After a lot of effort and a LOT of swearing Andrew the mermaid managed to get everyone down from the tree.

"Well, now that everyone is safe and sound would you care for some tea?" Andrew asked, looking expectantly at Victoria.

She was about to agree when Amber interrupted. "Nope, we have to save Mary and Emerson before the poor orcs are sung to death." Noticing Victoria's disappointed face she added, "But we might come by later."

"Oh certainly, come by any time!" Andrew yelled as they rode off. "Farewell my dears."

BACK IN THE CLEARING:

"Oh yeah?" Mary yelled and again burst into song;

"_The screws may twist and the rack may turn,_

_And men may bleed and men may burn,_

_O'er London tower and its golden -_"

She was cut off by the screaming of orcs as they stampeeded into the forest and Saruman's protests.

Saruman suddenly found himself alone and wielded his staff menacingly. Emerson went to grab one of the daggers, but Mary stepped in front with her staff.

"Do you really want to risk it?" she asked quietly. Saruman realized that he was actually afraid of this girl and her startling magical powers.

He paused for a moment then dashed into the trees. "I shall have my vengeance!" he yelled as he ran. 'After all, ' he thought to himself, 'I can get the ring back later and bring them to Mordor by force!'

"Well, thats a relief." Mary sighed, slumping against the tree.

"Yes that was very quick thinking." Emerson said. He paused for a moment, then said tentatively, "And you do have a lovely voice."

Mary grinned. "Thank you! It's one of my favorite G&S songs."

Emerson moved slowly closer. "Um, Mary..."

"Yes?"

He stopped. "Nevermind." He took her hand and started to move out of the forest. "Let's go find the others."

Mary stopped walking. "You're just going to stop there!" she said angrily.

Emerson grinned. "No." And he kissed her full on the mouth.

He then moved away and Mary just sat there gaping. Emersons grin got even wider. "Shall we go now?" Mary just nodded and they walked into the forest hand in hand.

After a moment Mary regained her composure and said, "So, you know any good G&S duets?"

BACK TO AMBER ET. AL.:

"My feet are tired." Mercedes whined as they walked. "How far are they anyway?"

Amber stopped in her tracks. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone listened closely and they heard two people singing in the distance;

"Oh joy, oh rapture unforseen 

For the now the sky is all serene 

The god of day the orb of love 

Has hung his encign high above 

The sky is all ablaze! 

With wooing-" 

"Oh my gawd, it's Mary!" Katie yelled. Mary and Emerson walked through the trees and stopped abruptly as they saw everyone watching them. 

"Aw, that's so cute." Amber stated. Mary and Emerson looked at each other and let go of their hands instantaneously. 

"Oh great, now we're gonna have to put oup with the two of them!" Mercedes cried, burrying her face in her hands. 


End file.
